


too late to save our souls

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux is a Mess, Cardinal is a Mess, Clothed Sex, Consent Issues, Crying, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Sexual Inexperience, Treating injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: If Cardinal had been more articulate, he might have offered words of comfort or condolence, but after only forty-five hours he was barely capable of expressing his own grief. Instead, he gently patted Armitage's hand in what he took to be a show of solemn, brotherly solidarity.Evidently, that was not how it was interpreted.
Relationships: Cardinal & Armitage Hux, Cardinal/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	too late to save our souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"Your wound's not dressed properly." Cardinal looked up from the lukewarm caf he was still sipping, and poked at the offending gauze bandage.

"My apologies, sir. I'll have it seen to in-"

"No need." Cardinal shifted uncomfortably as Armitage closed the distance between them, and took his hand to examine the burn. Truth be told, Cardinal had no doubts that this particular wound would heal on its own. It was only skin-deep. Superficial.

He didn't ask why Armitage had such an extensive first-aid kit in his suite - bacta gels and patches, ointments for treating burns, and, for purposes Cardinal tried not to decipher, truth serum. Stormtroopers, even _captains,_ didn't question their superior officers.

Armitage's ungloved hands were smooth against his calloused palms, peeling back the bandage with surprising tenderness. Cardinal wondered how many times he'd done this before. Still, his fingers faltered a moment as he applied the ointment. Cardinal was more aware than most that the two of them had not been close, but perhaps the loss of his father had affected Armitage after all. If Cardinal had been more articulate, he might have offered words of comfort or condolence, but after only forty-five hours he was barely capable of expressing his own grief. Instead, he gently patted Armitage's hand in what he took to be a show of solemn, brotherly solidarity.

Evidently, that was not how it was interpreted.

The seconds that passed before Armitage was in his lap, dragging his lips over Cardinal's throat and grasping at his short hair as best he could, were a blur. He'd never have suspected that Armitage could move so fast. He closed his eyes, stifling a noise as he felt teeth scrape against his neck.

Maybe this was his way of dealing with loss. Cardinal moved his freshly bandaged hand to support Armitage's lower back, biting his lip when his hips gave an involuntary jerk. He should have nipped this in the bud, but something told him it was too late for that now. Instead, he simply let Armitage keep pulling his hair and kissing his neck, and then his lips. Cardinal would never have imagined his first kiss would be with a grief-stricken Armitage - or with Armitage at all. But the distraction might do them both good.

He startled when one of Armitage's hands slid between his thighs, fumbling with the fastenings on his bodysuit, and Cardinal's first instinct was to push him away. But he was already half-hard and the way Armitage was stroking him through his underwear actually felt... _nice._ Cardinal was no stranger to masturbation, though his teaching duties, coupled with his role as a bodyguard, had left little opportunity for self-pleasure, let alone seeking intimacy with another. Judging from Armitage's uncharacteristically sloppy movements and highly elevated heart rate, Cardinal surmised that their inexperience was mutual.

By the time Armitage dropped to his knees, Cardinal was too far gone to even consider objecting to soft lips and a warm mouth. He touched Armitage's hair before thinking better of it, and was taken aback by the soft whimper against his cock. He came with a sob, a burning shame coursing through his whole, trembling body, while Armitage gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I- Was that not what you-" Cardinal wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched the painful realisation twisting in Armitage's features, wishing he could be anywhere else instead of having this conversation. When his comm beeped, Cardinal had never been so willing for Phasma to interrupt a conversation.

"General Hux, you're needed on the bridge immediately."

"Acknowledged, Captain. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Cardinal knew it only took ten minutes to get to the bridge. Armitage paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair and gulping down a tepid mouthful of caf. "Cardinal-"

"Really. It's fine, sir." Armitage stammered something about speaking with him later but, as usual, events conspired against them. The next time they saw one another was at Brendol's memorial service. After that, Cardinal avoided him, and Armitage made it easy, spending much of his time locked away in his office, poring over old Imperial blueprints.

He never did find out what Armitage had wanted to say to him.


End file.
